Rayman Hood (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's twenty sixth spoof of Robin Hood. Cast *Rayman as Robin Hood *Theodore (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Little John *Ly the Fairy as Maid Marian *Specter (from Ape Escape) as Prince John *Dr. N Gin (from Crash Bandicoot) as Sir Hiss *Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) as Friar Tuck *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Eleanor (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Lady Kluck *Hunter (from Spyro) as Alan-A-Dale *Samos (from Jak and Daxter) as Otto the Dog *Rocky and Mugsy (from Looney Tunes) as Trigger and Nutsy *Dumbo as Skippy Rabbit *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Sis Rabbit *Ducky (from The Land Before Time) as Tagalong Rabbit *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Mother Rabbit *Baby Globox (from Rayman) as Toby the Turtle *Chairman Drek (from Ratchet and Clank) as the Tournament Crocodile *Uncle Owen (from Star Wars) as Sexton Mouse *Aunt Beru (from Star Wars) as Little Sister Mouse *Professor (from Spyro) as King Richard *Pearl Krabs (from Spongebob) as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller *Bunnie Rabbot (from Sonic) as Little John as a Fortune Teller *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man *Stephen (from Thomas and Friends) as Robin Hood as a Stork *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as Little John as Sir Reginald Gallery Rayman2 conceptart 4dJXN.jpg|Rayman as Robin Hood TheodoreALVINNN.png|Theodore Seville as Little John LyRRred.jpg|Ly the Fairy as Maid Marian Specter_formal.png|Specter as Prince John Mr Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Doctor N. Gin Promo.png|Dr. N Gin as Sir Hiss Ben Kenobi.jpg|Old Ben Kenobi as Friar Tuck Mr Darth Vader Rock by DarsamNorogh zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as The Sheriff of Nottingham Eleanor alvin 2015.png|Eleanor as Lady Kluck Hunter Reignited.jpg|Hunter as Alan-A-Dale Samos Hagai concept art.png|Samos as Otto the Dog Rocky and Mugsy.png|Rocky and Mugsy as Trigger and Nutsy Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Skippy Rabbit Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Sis Rabbit Happy Ducky.png|Ducky as Tagalong Rabbit Mrs-Jumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Mother Rabbit Baby Globox.GIF|Baby Globox as Toby the Turtle It's Drek from R&C (2002) render.png|Chairman Drek as the Tournament Crocodile OwenCardTrader.png|Uncle Owen as Sexton Mouse It'sBeruCardTrader.png|Aunt Beru as Little Sister Mouse Professor Reignited.jpg|Professor as King Richard Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Bunnie Rabbot.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot as Little John as a Fortune Teller HarbourMaster.jpg|The Harbor Master as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Stephen.png|Stephen as Robin Hood as a Stork MainSirRobertNorrambyCGI.png|Sir Robert Norramby as Little John as Sir Reginald Movie Used *Robin Hood (1973) Footage Rayman *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) Alvin and the Chipmunks *The Alvin Show (1961) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2015) *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) Ape Escape *Ape Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed (PlayStation 2) (ddrmaxman's version) *Ape Academy (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Academy 2 (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape Million Monkeys (PlayStation Portable) (TheChampion55's version) *Ape Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (Gary Goofuu MC's version) *Ape Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Quest (PlayStation Portable) (Anthon's version) *Ape Escape (TV Series) Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Spyro *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (PlayStation 3) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Jak and Daxter *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation 2) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Jak and Daxter X (PlayStation 2) (Devil_Slayer Productions's Version) Looney Tunes *Specials *Video Games *Movies *Cartoons Disney *Dumbo (1941) TUGS *Sunshine *Regatta *High Winds The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Ratchet and Clank *Ratchet and Clank 1 (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *The Ratchet and Clank Trilogy (PlayStation 3) (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank (PlayStation 4) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Sonic *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes Thomas and Friends *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Runaway Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Runaway Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson and the Fireworks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Rayman Hood Part 1: Main Title *Rayman Hood Part 2: Oo-De-Lally/Prince Specter *Rayman Hood Part 3: Fortune Tellers/Robbing Specter *Rayman Hood Part 4: Darth Vader Visits Old Ben Kenobi And Samos *Rayman Hood Part 5: Dumbo's Birthday *Rayman Hood Part 6: Ly The Fairy Meets Dumbo *Rayman Hood Part 7: Thought Love *Rayman Hood Part 8: Specter And Dr. N Gin's Plan *Rayman Hood Part 9: The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Rayman Hood Part 10: The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Rayman Hood Part 11: Rayman's Been Seized/The Attack *Rayman Hood Part 12: "Love"/"The Phony King Of England" *Rayman Hood Part 13: "Not In Nottingham"/At Ben's Church *Rayman Hood Part 14: Specter's Idea About Ben/Vader Meets The Harbor MAster *Rayman Hood Part 15: Jailbreak *Rayman Hood Part 16: Rayman Gets All The Taxes *Rayman Hood Part 17: The Big Chase *Rayman Hood Part 18: Rayman And Ly Get Married/The Happy Ending ("Oo-De-Lally (Reprise)") *Rayman Hood Part 19: End Credits Trivia *Stephen will be pulling two blue open coaches, a blue coach, a freight car, and a caboose throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movies